nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ghostwriter characters
center|250px This is the casts list for Ghostwriter It have lots of Casts for the series & some lift the show. Also one cast as Gaby is play by 2 girls: Gaby#1-Season 1 & 2 and Gaby#2-Season 3 Only. Characters The Ghostwriter team When the show began, it was based around four main characters, all students at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School and Washington Elementary School in Fort Greene, Brooklyn, New York. The "team" later expanded to include six (later seven) active members, one MIA member, one member in Australia, two members in England, and three members in 1928. To become a member of the team, a kid would have to be able to read the words that Ghostwriter manipulates. There was normally an induction ceremony for each new member that joined the team. At this ceremony, they would be given a special pen with a string to be placed around the neck so the members could write to Ghostwriter no matter where they happened to be. When a team meeting was required, one of the members would use Ghostwriter to send out the message "rally", followed by the first initial of the member that was hosting the meeting. Jamal Jenkins right|150px Jamal (portrayed by Sheldon Turnipseed) is level-headed and intelligent; the first person Ghostwriter reveals himself to and the de facto leader of the Ghostwriter team. In the first episode of the series, "Ghost Story, Part 1", seventh grader Jamal is cleaning out the basement of his family's brownstone, when a spirit emerges from a book that has fallen on the ground and begins communicating with Jamal through words. Jamal lives with his parents and his grandmother (portrayed by Marcella Lowery); his older sister Danitra is away at college. Midway through the second season, Jamal's young cousin Casey also comes to stay with the family. Jamal's interests include karate and science; he dreams to one day be "a scientist that performs experiments in outer space." Jamal applies for enrollment in the High School of Science, and in "Don't Stop the Music" he is accepted. Major story arcs for Jamal include: * "Ghost Story": Jamal discovers Ghostwriter. * "Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?": Jamal is accused of burning a local video store, causing discord in the team following his covering up of the facts. * "Who's Who": In a secondary arc, Jamal's grandmother is sick. * "Get the Message": Works with Rob to get the team back together and prevent Ghostwriter from fading away after the discord within the team. * "Just in Time": Takes place in Jamal's home, circa 1928 . Ghostwriter is also working hard in this case due to the "future" of Jamal's family. * "Who is Max Mouse?": Jamal introduces the team to the Internet. Also, Jamal is a suspect for causing false fire alarms and changing grades at school. * "A Crime of Two Cities": Jamal travels to London and gets involved with a mystery that spans the Atlantic Ocean. Lenni Frazier right|150px Lenni (portrayed by Blaze Berdahl) is the second person to "see" Ghostwriter. A headstrong young woman, Lenni is an aspiring singer, rapper, and songwriter. Lenni lives with her widowed father (portrayed by Richard Cox during the first season, and Keith Langsdale afterwards), in a loft above the Fernandezes' bodega. Lenni's father is a musician. Her mother died when Lenni was a young child. Midway through the series, Lenni's father begins to date a British woman named Sally. Though Lenni likes Sally very much (she was the one who introduced them), she has trouble coping with her father's new relationship. Major story arcs for Lenni include: * "Ghost Story": Lenni discovers Ghostwriter and meets Jamal. * "Into the Comics": Gets the team involved in a scavenger hunt so they can win the grand prize, and become characters in a comic book. * "Get the Message": Lenni's father and Alex and Gaby's father bicker over a car accident, causing discord within the team. * "Who is Max Mouse?": With Jamal, Lenni becomes a suspect for causing false fire alarms and changing grades at school. * "Don't Stop the Music": Lenni and the team are given the chance by Smash Records to shoot a music video for Lenni's song "You Gotta Believe". * "Attack of the Slime Monster": When she applied for a job at Hurston's prom, she teams up with Tina's older brother and even has him as a date. Alex Fernández right|150px Alejandro "Alex" Fernández (portrayed by David López) is the third person to be introduced to Ghostwriter. A first generation El Salvado American, Alex is an aspiring detective and skilled basketball player. Alex and his younger sister Gaby live with their parents in the back of the family store (or bodega), which is located under Lenni's apartment. Alex is prone to a hot temper at times, but also displays a notable amount of courage and determination. Alex has several female penpals all over the world. Major story arcs for Alex include: * "Ghost Story": Alex discovers Ghostwriter and meets Jamal. * "To Catch a Creep": Alex runs for class president and encounters much opposition. * "Who's Who": Alex begins a romantic attachment with team member, Tina. * "Over a Barrel": Tina & Alex have their first kiss. * "Get the Message": Lenni's father and Alex & Gaby's father bicker over a car accident, causing discord within the team. * "What's Up With Alex?": Alex's basketball teammate Kevin offers him cannabis marijuana, and Alex struggles to get Kevin out of a robbery scheme. Gaby Fernández right|120px|thumb|Season 3 Gabriela "Gaby" Fernández (portrayed by Mayteana Morales (Season 1 & 2) also in Season 3 for "A Crime of Two Cities"; and by Melissa Gonzales (Season 3) in "Four Days of the Cockatoo" and "Attack of the Slime Monster") is the fourth person to "see" Ghostwriter. She is Alex's younger sister, goes to Washington Elementary, and is best friends with her teammate Tina. She is 9 years old in "Am I Blue?". She is known for being quite talkative. However, she has a good sense of humor which usually manifests when she is teasing her brother, Alex. Of all the team members, Gaby is the one who appears closest to Ghostwriter on a personal level. Twice, she shows belated concern for Ghostwriter's safety ("Just in Time" and "Who is Max Mouse?"), she creates a word "bed" for him ("Who is Max Mouse?"), and she is shown playing a word game with Ghostwriter in "Lost in Brooklyn". Major story arcs for Gaby include: * "Ghost Story": Gaby discovers Ghostwriter and meets Jamal. * "Over a Barrel": Gaby gets sick due to tetrachloroethylene contamination in the community garden. * "Am I Blue?": Gaby steals money from the bodega's register to buy a "Galaxy Girl" costume. * "Get the Message": Lenni's father and Alex & Gaby's father bicker over a car accident, causing discord within the team. * "Four Days of the Cockatoo": Gaby finds a rare Palm Cockatoo, treasured by a pair of dirty crooks. Tina Nguyen right|150px Although Tina (portrayed by Tram-Anh Tran) is a Vietnamese American girl present in the first mystery arc of the series, she does not "see" Ghostwriter until the second arc, "Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?" She wants to be a filmmaker, and is often seen with a camcorder in her hand, which comes in handy during several cases. She attends acting classes, and lives with her parents and her brother Tuan and sister Linda in a traditionalist Vietnamese household. Tina is the first person in her family to be born in the United States. Her parents own a tailor shop which she helps run. Her best friend is Gaby, and she has a romantic relationship with Gaby's brother Alex. Major story arcs for Tina include: * "Who Burned Mr. Brinker's Store?": Tina first "sees" Ghostwriter. * "Who's Who": Tina becomes a "girl Friday" for classic movie actress, Lana Barnes, and begins a romance with Alex. * "Over a Barrel": Tina & Alex have their first kiss. * "Am I Blue": Alex kisses Tina for not accusing Gaby as a suspect * "Lost in Brooklyn": Tina begins middle school, and becomes friends with Safira, a new student from Africa. Rob Baker right|150px Rob (portrayed by Todd Alexander) is a shy transfer student from a military family. He wants to be an author, and thus writes many different short stories and poems. Rob is aloof and is reluctant to join the Ghostwriter team at first. Rob is often impulsive and frequently gets himself in dangerous situations. He gets himself trapped in an abandoned subway tunnel, tied up by a maniacal stunt actress, and is nearly assaulted by a street gang when he enters their headquarters. Rob has a strained relationship with his father, who wishes Rob played more sports instead of writing. Rob's family decides to move to Australia during the "Lost in Brooklyn" story arc, and Rob's place in the team is assumed by Héctor. Major story arcs for Rob include: * "To Catch a Creep": Rob is introduced as a suspect, but later "sees" Ghostwriter. * "Into the Comics": After winning the comics contest, Rob joins the team. * "To the Light": In searching for his homeless friend Double T, Rob is trapped in a subway tunnel. * "Building Bridges": Rob becomes friends with a former gang member and is attacked in their hideout. * "Get the Message": Works with Jamal to get the team back together and prevent Ghostwriter from fading away after the discord within the team. * "Lost in Brooklyn": Rob's last story arc, moves to Australia. Héctor Carrero right|150px Hector (portrayed by William Hernandez) joins the cast mid-way through season two. He meets Alex through the Big Brothers mentoring program. He was born in New York, but grew up in Puerto Rico. He can't read and write English very well. Hector particularly enjoys playing American handball. Major story arcs for Hector include: * "Lost in Brooklyn": Hector meets the team and Ghostwriter. * "Who Is Max Mouse?": Hector defeats a bully. Casey Austin right|150px Casey (portrayed by Lateaka Vinson) joins the cast mid-way through season two. She is Jamal's younger cousin who lives in Detroit, but comes to live with the Jenkins while her mother Emmeline (Jamal's father's sister), is in the hospital being treated for alcoholism. Casey is a practical joker with a fondness for peanut butter. Major story arcs for Casey include: * "Don't Stop the Music": Casey is suspected of causing pranks on the set of Lenni's music video; and first "sees" Ghostwriter. * "Attack of the Slime Monster": Casey enters the team in a contest to write a scary story about "Gooey Gus the Slime Monster". About the 6th Member The 6th Team Member List: #Craig Mitchell (Season 1-Episodes 6 to 9) but Craig join the MIA... #Rob Baker (Season 1-Episodes 10 to Season 2-Episodes 50) Rob have moved to Australia... #Héctor Carrero (Season 2-Episodes 50 to Final) Other Team Member Other Team Member: Frank, Catherine, and Lucy {From 1928} (Season 2-Episodes 42 to 46) Older Catherine {Present Time} (Season 2-Episode 46) Sam and Becky (portrayed by ????? & Candace Hallinan) {In England} (Season 3-Episodes 63 to 66) Category:Characters